


Sexy

by that_one_waffle



Series: Gil’s New Adventures [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mean Girls Musical - Freeform, Mean Girls References, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), Other, Song Lyrics, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_waffle/pseuds/that_one_waffle
Summary: “I can be who I want to be and sexy!”-A little Drabble based on the song Sexy in the Mean Girls Musical because it won’t get out of my head-





	Sexy

_“When you are the hot one_

_It’s a full-time gig_

_Looking like what people wanna see”_

 

Halloween is honestly such a great time of the year for Gil. It always has been. And with all the cool costumes coming out each year, he can never be the same thing twice, which is definitely the best thing. It’s so awesome!

 

_“Once a year I'm not_

_I dress up and dream big_

_Disguised as someone else who is not me_

_But is still hot”_

 

Ever since Alfred has been independent, Gil has made it a point to always show up to his big Halloween parties. There have been a few years where he definitely didn’t show up. Especially after he’d been denounced as a nation. He didn’t want to look at Alfred or anyone for that matter, really.

 

_“I can be_

_Who I wanna be and sexy_

_I can be_

_Who I wanna be and hot_

_Don’t like who you are_

_Then hit that costume shop_

_Rock a new and different sexy look”_

 

But he’s gotten over it after he and Ludwig reunited, and when Alfred finally sent him an invitation one year a while after, he found it in himself to go with Fran and Toni. He went as a skeleton that year, and it was fun to just blend in and have a little fun like that.

 

_“Why be so downhearted?_

_Blast some trashy pop_

_And drop it to this hot and sexy hook”_

 

Many years had passed since that point, and he’d definitely come back out of his shell, which was definitely a lot more fun. He felt awesome again. So he got more creative with his costumes.

 

_“I can be_

_Who I wanna be and sexy_

_I can be_

_Who I wanna be and hot_

_Be somebody new_

_Do a total transformation!_

_Animals, or mineral, too_

_Or even vegetation!_

_I give you “sexy corn!” “_

 

Sometimes the costumes were more intricate and cool. Sometimes they were simple and he just did some face paint or whatever. Other times, he did silly costumes or just grabbed something online, which was funny. It always got a few laughs.

 

_“I can be who I want to be_

_And sexy!_

_A sexy Quint from sexy “Jaws,”_

_Catching sexy sharks_

_Uh-huh!”_

 

Currently, he stood in front of a large full length mirror, looking at his reflection with a sigh. He was too pale for this. This would look much better on Toni, but he was already going as a sexy servant or something. And he wouldn’t want to put this on Francis, as much as he’d probably pull it off. Too much chest hair. And also, he was supposed to be a cheerleader.

 

_“Sexy Eleanor Roosevelt_

_Or sexy Rosa Parks!_

_Uh-huh!”_

 

He wore a simple Cleopatra costume. It had some arm bands, a head piece, a large black and gold neck piece, and a long flow-y skirt that was split up the legs to show them off, but made it impossible to wear anything underneath. Not without looking odd. But he got some underwear under there, even if it was a sort of thong. It kept him tucked, that’s all that mattered.

 

_“I can be a sexy pirate_

_Or a sexy ballet dancer_

_I can be a sexy doctor_

_And cure some sexy cancer!_

_That’s not right, is it?_

_No_

_I can sexy cure some cancer!_

_No!_

_I can cure sex cancer!_

_Sex cancer doesn’t exist_

_I did it”_

 

He slid into the clear and gold heels and checked his makeup, smiling to himself. Perfect. And just like that, the doorbell rings, and he’s grabbing his gold little bag to go with it, red eyes sparkling. Halloween was the best.

 

_“Happy Halloween!_

_This is modern feminism talking_

_I expect to run the world_

_In shoes I cannot walk in_

_I can be, who I want to be”_

 

He ran down the stairs and opened up the door, smiling at his two friends, grinning when they whistled and complimented him. He loved Halloween. He could be something different, and he could still be awesome.

 

_“And sex… Sex… Sexy!”_

 

And when they walked into the party, it was like nothing else. He found himself revelling in it all, smirking as he walked beside his two friends, already loving the night. This would be a good night, he just knew it.

 

 _“I’m a sexy mouse..~”_  

**Author's Note:**

> There’s literally no reason for this, but oh well- I hope you enjoy!


End file.
